jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
The End of My Soul
The End of My Soul (sometimes abbreviated to TEOMS) is a American-Canadian-British Sci-Fi series created by SethStewart90. The series first premiered on Sponge Network and Showtime on March 4th, 2013. The plot centers on the conflict between good and bad, and involves SpongeBob and his friends trying to stop the forces of evil. The series has been on hiatus for a little while now due to creative differences and was considered for cancellation in 2018, but later got renewed for a seventh season on October 8th, 2019. A spin-off was also ordered for the series titled The Cameron Chronicles which is scheduled for released in Summer 2020. Production Writers' Strike (2016-18) During the series' sixth season with only airing 4 episodes during the 2016–17 United States network television schedule. The lead writers of the series were not getting their own extended pay by Showtime executives who had the rights to air TEOMS internationally so in July 2016, A strike was announced to boycott Showtime and the writers had at the time walked out of the project which force the series to go on an 3-year hiatus. The strike would continue until 2018 when Showtime announced that the strike would end with giving pay to the writers and ordered new writers to work on the remaining episodes of TEOMS Season 6, along with announcing a brand new movie that would tie in with the series. Toon Tomahawk/Jasbre Wiki Era (2019-present) Reportedly after Season 6 was back in production, Showtime officials announced via a conference call that Jasbre TV alongside Jasbre Productions bought the rights to air new and old episodes of the series and that it was renewed for two seasons (7 and 8). This move would effectively began on October 19th after the creator SethStewart90 moved the series to Jasbre Wiki. In November, a spin-off for the series was announced for a Summer Premiere in 2020 and on the same month, it was announced that The Toon Tomahawk is going to become a full-time writer for the series. In late-November 2019, It was announced that One for the Razorbacks alongside Noise Pollution would premiere on December 6th. Main reason is due to delays into script-writing, This wouldn't be the only episode to be delayed as The Incident in Lake County episode would also be delayed as well and around the time, The Toon Tomahawk made her decision to be a additional writer and not as head writer due to a long delay into the script. Series Overview ::Main Article: List of The End Of My Soul episodes Season 1 (2013) N/A Season 2 (2014) N/A Season 3 (2014-2015) N/A Season 4 (2015-2016) N/A Season 5 (2016) N/A Season 6 (2016-2019) N/A Season 7 (2019-present) After Jasbre Corp announced the series' move to Jasbre TV, many changes were made such as a weekly schedule, recorded ratings, and home video for the series, after longtime fan demand. Future seasons The creator SethStewart90 announced a eighth season for TEOMS will premiere in September 2020, a ninth season was secretly announced via a conference call but no release date was announced. Cast and characters The list below contains those that have been credited within the series's title sequence and those who are credited as "also starring". Recurring and guest stars are listed on the individual season pages. *Matthew McConaughey as SpongeBob SquarePants (seasons 1-4; special guest star season 7) *Lucy Griffiths as Chanel SquarePants (season 3-present) *Dominic Keating as Timmy SquarePants (seasons 1-3; season 6-present) *Dwayne Johnson as Frank Simmons (seasons 3-6; recurring season 7) *Michael Shanks as Dr. Daniel Jackson (seasons 3-6; special guest star season 7) *Christopher Judge as Teal'c (seasons 3-5) *Zachary Quinto as George Hammond (seasons 3-4; special guest star season 5; recurring seasons 6-7) *David Duchvony as Fox Mulder (seasons 2-3; special guest star seasons 4-5; season 6-present) *Nicholas Lea as Alex Kyreck (recurring season 2, season 4; starring season 3, special guest star seasons 5-6) *Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron (recurring season 6; starring season 7-present) *Polly Shannon as Alex Johnson (season 7-present) Plot elements General N/A Liber8 N/A Founding of the Corporate Congress N/A 2077, Alex Johnson and City Protective Services N/A The Van De Kamps and The Caretaker N/A Tie-in media Novels On November 5th, 2019. It was reportedly announced that the first ever tie-in novel for the series will be released by January 2020. The novel will be called Battle For Glory which was written by Aaron Moorhead is going to be focused on Liber8, A second novel was also announced for a March 2020 date which will focus on the beginning of Alex Johnson and Travis Verta's relationship. #Battle For Glory (January 18th, 2020 - Author: Aaron Moorhead) #Portals And Souls (March 4th, 2020 - Author: Dayton Ward) Spin-offs The Cameron Chronicles Around the same time during the series' debut on Jasbre TV in November, SethStewart90 announced a spin-off titled The Cameron Chronicles which is set for a Summer 2020 date on Fridays. Dark Hours Rumors of a potential 2nd TEOMS spin-off were discussed on Reddit where Rachel Nichols and Polly Shannon discuss about a potential spin-off for Liber8 during a podcast interview in November 2019. Showtime CEO David Nevins confirmed the rumors on November 14th and filming will begin for the series around the same time Cameron Chronicles once wraps up. Weeks later, Netflix announced it will be co-producting the Liber8 series with a partnership with Jasbre Productions and Showtime. On December 13th, it was announced that the series would be titled "Dark Hours" and set for May 15th, 2020. Altered timelines N/A Distributions N/A Music N/A Cultural influence N/A Production Conception N/A Crew N/A Sets and filming N/A Opening sequence and theme song Merchandise Home Video No physical releases have been made until the series switched over to Jasbre Productions. The first 6 seasons are scheduled to release monthly, with the commentaries and deleted scenes from Showtime's streaming service. The first new season will follow a month after the last acquired season, then all seasons would have been released. International titles Das Ende meiner Seele (Germany) El fin de mi alma (Spain, Mexico, Brazil) La fine della mia anima (Italy) La fin de mon âme (France) A lelkem vége (Hungary) Konets moyey dushi (Russia) Kraj moje duše (Croatia) See also *TEOMS on SBFW *The End Of My Soul: Redemption *List of The End Of My Soul episodes *The Cameron Chronicles (first spin-off) *Dark Hours (second spin-off) Category:2019 Spin-Offs Category:Spin-Offs Category:Active Spin-Offs List Category:SethStewart90 Category:The End of My Soul Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Purple133 Category:The Imperial Ghost